<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cover - Seductive Pieces of the Darkest Soul - Horcrux Smutfest –1.1 Diary by Rohanza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669919">Cover - Seductive Pieces of the Darkest Soul - Horcrux Smutfest –1.1 Diary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohanza/pseuds/Rohanza'>Rohanza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohanza/pseuds/Rohanza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry woke one morning during the first semester of his fifth year to find the diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle on his bedside table. When he tries to deliver this to Dumbledore; Hogwarts decides to intervene, forcing Harry to give the diary a body back…<br/>- Horcrux Smutfest –1.1 Diary– (1.1 stands for 1st horcrux, 1st claimer)</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/616774</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Covers of Isys Skeeter's Fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cover - Seductive Pieces of the Darkest Soul - Horcrux Smutfest –1.1 Diary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/616774">Seductive Pieces of the Darkest Soul - Horcrux Smutfest –1.1 Diary–</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter">Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)</a>.
        </li>

        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysLunaSkeeter_Translations/pseuds/IsysLunaSkeeter_Translations">IsysLunaSkeeter_Translations</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Covers_of_Isys_Skeeter_Fanfics">Covers_of_Isys_Skeeter_Fanfics</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry woke one morning during the first semester of his fifth year to find the diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle on his bedside table. When he tries to deliver this to Dumbledore; Hogwarts decides to intervene, forcing Harry to give the diary a body back…<br/>- Horcrux Smutfest –1.1 Diary– (1.1 stands for 1st horcrux, 1st claimer)</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/616774</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Cover (150 dpi, 512x800)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>